


The Deputy

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Hear the Nightingale's Song [6]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Agreements and Arrangements, Book 5: Foxglove Summer, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Oaths and Promises, Ownership Claims, Rivers of London is so a Harem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Little bits of Foxglove Summer's ending scene from Beverley's POV. Like it says in the Black Mould's character profiles:Beverley Brook is Peter's girlfriend, although she'd probably say Peter was her boyfriend.If she could, that is.





	The Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> Because, even on the first reading, I found it really weird that Beverley NEVER claims Peter as hers. (do tell me if I'm wrong).

Hell hath no fury like a river scorned. And boy, Beverley Brook was furious enough to rival the Styx's powers. How dare Peter make a deal like this on the fly with no backup, no planed rescue, no warning to anyone! The maddening, infuriating, so attractive young man. To a Queen of Faeries no less!  
  
All right. Not just anger. She was afraid. Afraid the rescue attempt wouldn't work, afraid she'd be too late at the Roman Road's crossing. Afraid that for all the warnings he might have had he would have taken food or drink in the fairy land. Afraid that everything she had for her wouldn't be enough.  
  
Fear and fury made her water swell, but with the delicate machinery she was trying to steer, now was not the time. If by some careless mistake she burst a pipe or - heaven forbid - the boiler, all would be lost. Peter would be gone forever. Now she started to understand what Peter had meant about his magic, a few days ago when she had tried to make him spend his anger against a tree. If the Isaac's magic was as fragile as this steam engine, fear or anger wouldn't help at all but hinder everything instead. Love or the power or friendship either, he had said. Well... she'd try to ignore those for a while too then.  
  
The bees had been sent along the old road's path to pinpoint the locations. The bees and the beasts and the plants and the axe sending down trees in front of the running engine she had borrowed from the fair. All her new allies. She had been negotiating for the future, not for a desperate rescue mission! For Peter's sake, how dare he!  
  
There was a buzzing by her ear. There, they had been found, she was in time. Rushing she went ahead, calling all her allies' power forward to stall for time, to keep the faeries - and Peter - on the road. And then the group came in sight, and Beverley rushed cool water in and slowed down the engine to a shaky stop. So far so good, nothing had exploded. Just then a bolt flew past her head, propelled by the pressure of steam, just to contradict her, she swore and used her power to contain the leek and screw approximately the bolt back on.  
  
Here they were. She stepped out on the plate, confronting the Queen, the last of the People remaining with Peter to face her. It was a matter of claims now. Shakily, she held up the shotgun she could feel was imbued with a foreign magical presence, but most importantly was ready to shot and scatter scrap iron.  
  
"Put your hand on your head," and leave my boyfriend alone she wanted to shout, but the words wouldn't cross her lips, "and step away from the boyfriend." She said instead.  
  
Annoyingly, her thoughts pulled her back to the moment the Nightingale had made contact with her, just a few days ago.  
  
_"Peter has been requesting specialised backup, in covert words." He had said._  
  
_"And you thought of me?" Was her sarcastic response. She was no magical cop, and Peter Grant was currently way out of her jurisdiction._  
  
_"As you well know, there is also the other matter to consider..." The Nightingale had said, almost hesitantly._  
  
_She had smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes, the weather is just hot, and sometimes..."_  
  
_He had just nodded gravely._  
  
_"So you feel it too." He had just looked at her and Beverley suddenly was reminded of one of Molly's expression. She had almost laughed. "Isn't it in conflict with your oath...?"_  
  
_He had sighed. "Indeed. Which is also why I thought of you."_  
  
_She had considered that for some time, and he had let her. Those were not matters lightly rushed into. She had considered, weighed her options carefully. Not that she minded in any way, Peter was largely attractive enough for her to contemplate taking him in her waters. No, it was just that any agreement with the Folly should be reflected on as it deserved._  
  
_They had started haggling then, roughly delimiting outlines. It was easy, Peter's well being was the main objective for them both. So she had started to enumerate her own terms then. The Nightingale only had nodded to each of them, he hadn't even tried to downsize one assertion. Beverley had felt so great then, powerful and happy. But maybe it was just that her requests were reasonable, not like anything her sister Ty would have come up with. Well, Ty wouldn't have anyway, she wasn't free._  
  
_"And in agreement to all the above terms and as my representative, you may use your influence and your powers freely," Nightingale had picked up, after she had finished, "for any and all matters concerning Peter Grant's wellbeing and safety, and take your own share while negotiating any agreement you may make for his sake."_  
  
_She had nodded and grinned, revelling in the power she was thus gaining, right down until the moment Nightingale had added his own condition, his full magical power backing his conviction so strongly that she had felt her hairs rise on her arms and her heart almost stop. "But whatever you do or have to do for Peter Grant, you may not claim him. He is mine."_  
  
_His tone was so powerful and final that she had found herself responding automatically, inclining her head in deference. "I recognise the anteriority of your claim." She had blurted out._  
  
But now that she had to contest the Queen's claim on Peter, now in the magical word where words carried both meaning and power, she regretted very much that last clause.  
  
Yes, she was the representative of the person holding the claim, but she had no right of her own.  
  
"I don't care," Beverley said very slowly in answer to the Queen's protests, choosing her words with caution. "He is not free to make such a bargain."  
  
Thankfully while she was bargaining - threatening the hostage taker more like - Peter freed himself on his own and joined her on the iron Faerie Queen, yet another protection against the flesh one.  
  
Immediately Beverley ducked inside and started the engine in reverse. They had to hurry to get out of there before the Queen could realise that, still in her realm, both of them were free game since Beverley had no claim of her own.  
  
She was relieved as they finally got away. The rescue mission was a success, and the boyfriend was on board. Because this was what he was, the boyfriend, to her certainly, to the Nightingale maybe. But whatever else he was, Peter Grant was, to her deep regret, most definitely _not hers_.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on it is that because of diverse magical obligations:  
> Thomas Nightingale may not get physical with Peter Grant because of the oath he took as his master.  
> Beverley Brook can get as physical as she wants with Peter Grant but may not claim him.  
> Peter Grant can't know or learn about any of that - probably because they are both sure he'd fuck it all up by seducing Nightingale, intentionally or not - and Peter also has glamour powers over the both of them to boot.
> 
> This relationship is completely unbalanced and unhealthy. But they are all adult enough so I have high hopes that in the end it could still turn into a Healthy Polyamorous Relationship, if they all manage to survive that is.


End file.
